Demigods and Sailor Senshi
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance is back for another epic adventure! The Sailor Senshi have had a good run fighting monsters and saving the world, but when a certain demogod comes into the mix, things get wild! (getting better at summaries) Rated T for Violence, some language, and suggestive words. Sailor Moon: using both anime and manga aspects)


**GREETINGS MY CRAZEH READERS! HOW IS EVERYONE? This might be one of my most elegantly crazy stories so far! I will be borrowing some aspects and points from AnastasiaPheonix's story: Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Ouranos. (Read it, its quiet good; I basically am reviving the story in my own twisted way :D). Most credits to AnastasiPheonix**

**Lance- I really hope the owners of this website send you a warning. Maybe they'll ban you.**

**Me- I'm too awesome for of those. Besides, I said that this story is pratically dedicated/ a revival of AnastasiaPheonix. So MYAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Lance- I worry for you sometimes. **

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson or Sailor Moon.**

**Usagi**

The day started as one of Usagi's worst yet. Her alarm didn't work, which caused her little brother to take on the duty of waking her up (for all the good it did him). "Usagi," He said, patting her cheek, "wake up, _baka._" He sat next to her on her bed.

She turned away from him, muttering, "Mmmmmm. Mamo-chan." Her brother groaned with exasperation. "Usagi. Seriously. Wake up." He said more urgenty. Shingo tried shaking her awake, but she bolted upright and rapped her arm around Shingo, pulling him close, her nose touching his. "Mmmm. Give me a kiss, Mamo-chan." She puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss.

Shingo had sweat forming on his forehead. "U-SA-GI!" He shouted. Her eyes shot open as she flung her brother across the room. "Shingo?" Her hand whipped out for her alarm clock. It read 8:50. "Bah! School starts in ten minutes!" She turned towards Shingo with a murderous look.

She gritted her teeth "Why. Didn't. You. Wake. Me. Earlier?" Shingo rose back to his feet. He dusted himself off and walked out of her room, shaking his head. "Baka Usagi." She hurriedly put on her school uniform, clipped her hair into her two long ponytails with heart shaped hair-clips, and gripped her schoolbag as she dashed out her room and down the stairs.

Her mother had made her lunch the night before and set it out on the counter. As she passed by, she grabbed her lunchbag and a piece of toast, calling, "HiMamaandPapa. ByeMamaandPapa!" She sped out the door. As she turned the corner, her friend Minako joined Usagi in her mad sprint to school.

"Morning Usagi. You late too?" Usagi nodded as she gasped for air. It was still stupifying to see how much stamina volleyball can build up. School was another thirty meters ahead and they only had about two minutes left.

They burst through the entry doors, not stopping or even slowing down as they climbed the stairs to first hour. It was only three doors away. Usagi slid the door open just as the morning bell rang.

"Sensei," she said breathlessly, "sensei, we're here! We're..." *a few moments later, in the hall* "..late." Usagi crumpled the pink slip of paper that was her detention slip. Minako sat beside her and huffed. "If I had been Sailor Venus I would've been all 'Sailor Kick!'" She shoved her foot out towards her invisible assailant. "Besides, we only have to scrape the gum off the desks."

She turned towards Usagi. "You know, despite the dangers of being Sailor Senshi, me dying twice, and saving the world at _least_ five times, it was pretty fun being a Sailor Senshi." Usagi gave a small smile. While they waited for class to end, and they talked about different subjects, Usagi only thought about that one statement. _It was pretty fun being a Sailor Senshi_.

*Time Lapse*

Usagi dug through her lunchbag, hoping her mom had packed her favorite food: Sushi wrapped in seaweed with lemon salt and rice balls filled with with sweet-and-sour sauce. She found the plastic container, drooling with delight. "Usagi," Minako said, "you're drooling." Usagi wiped the drool away, popped off the lid, and ravanged the sushi. It never stood a chance. As she swallowed down the seaweed wrapping, Minako nudged her. "Hey Usagi," she whispered, "it's that new boy from America."

Usagi looked in the direction Minako was staring. She was right. The boy had black curly hair, the boy's Navy blue unifrom jacket opened, his pants were just at his hips, and his white Nike's stood out against it all, almosty like they were challenging the outfit(**Have you guessed who it was yet?**). He was at his own table, leaned back against the chair while lightly breathing. Usagi thought he had fallen asleep. He was cute, in a skaterboy kind of way. Intersetingly enough, he was from America yet he also spoke fluent Japanese.

Usagi's friends would not stop talking about how his last name was Jackson, like Logan Lerman's character. Once, Ami Mizuno had talked to him about the topic. He just stared and started to laugh. That basically made him Ami's number one enemy, although Usagi knew that Ami thought he was still cute, albeit crazy. Usagi was in such a trance she didn't notice a girl with emerald green eyes and wavy chocolate brown hair in a ponytail walk up to her. "Usagi," she said softly, "_daijoubu_?" (**I had honestly no idea what that word meant until undergoing extensive research [Google translate]**).

Usagi jumped and nearly fell off her perch of a low wall. "Makoto, you nearly gave me a heart attack." she said while clutching her Eternal Moon Article. Makoto Kino smiled and sat down next to Usagi. She pulled out a brown paper bag and dug through its contents. She pulled out a rice pudding cup and a plastic spoon. "Usagi," Minako said, nudging Usagi's leg with her elbow. Usagi looked up and saw something that was completely unbelievable.

Lance was petting the biggest, scariest dog Usagi had ever seen. It was easily the size of a rhinocerus and had enough fur to make three luxury fur coats that Minako had been eyeing at the mall. The strangest part about the dog was the pink collar complete with a small golden, metal bone. Lance was petting it like it was just a normal pet. "Does anyone else see the giant dog sitting next to him?" Minako asked without averting her eyes. Usagi nodded, barely noticing Makoto nodding as well.

**Lance**

Until Mrs. O'Leary had shown up, Lance had been pretty bored. He noticed girls stopping and staring, probably thinking that she was a poodle or a Doberman. Lance gave a quick smirk, thinking, _Man I love the Mist. If only I could use it to find out where that strong magical presence was._ A few days earlier, the gods had sensed a Non-mythological magical presense in- You guessed it- Japan.

Since Percy was on a missioin and Annabeth had been stung from a pit scorpion (it made a great roasted dog treat after Lance was through with it), Lance had been personally selected to do this mission. Athena was able to trace the magical presence to this school, and since Athena was the goddess of Strategies as well as Wisdom, it had only taken Lance a few seconds to find a place to stay.

Now he had been checking the school out and the only thing he found that didn't seem right was the two disappearences of a Minako Aino, and even then there was very little about those, even when he snuck into the local police station and, with the help from the Stolls via an Iris Message bbnv. He had checked into the local rumors as well, and a few people said that they once had a weird dream where a few girls, especially two that looked like Minako Aino and one Usagi Tsukino, saved them from what they say was an ugly vampire-like thing.

Lance's hand unconsciously grabbed for the silver watch that held one of his best friends:" the A.I. BB. It was BB who helped Lance access the school's files on students successfully without raising any alarms. He thought of how Usagi was friends with a fairly large group of girls at school.

After having Annabeth help him via an Iris Message, he was able to find Usagi and Minako at the same school. Now the only thing he needed to do was figure out a way to see if these girls are really what the people thought... er.. dreamed they are. Sadly, the bell rang. Everyone started to head back into the school. Thankfully, Athena had manipulated the Mist so that Lance could have a few extra minutes to get to class (dyslexia and stuff). Lance's last class of the day was English (Thank you Athena) so he breezed through it without too much trouble.

The final bell rang and every person rushed out of the class, almost like there was a fire. Lance shrugged, stood up from his seat, and stretched. It was just like Goode, except everyone here had to wear a uniform, and since the security was made of local police forces he wouldn't be able to pull any pranks, not to mention he felt tired all the time (being out of the States, sometimes he felt drained). He shuffled out the classroom and made his way down the hall. Since there were no lockers, Lance could head to his apartment (free courtesy of Poseidon).

Outside, he saw the girls from lunch with a few other girls. Having saw the school photos, he knew Usagi and Minako had almost, if not the exact same hair color. The only difference Lance could tell between the two from his point of view was that Usagi wore her hair into two long ponytails while Minako had her hair straight down.

Lance had been getting the layout of the town, and he was heading towards a park and very coincidently, the girls were heading that way as well. Fan-friggin-tastic. Now the girls would probably would think was some kind of stalker.

Well needless to say, he earned some uncertain looks from the girls, especially when they met up with their friends. He plopped down on a park pench, tired from the school day. Thank the gods they had tomorrow off. If he had to sit through one more class of a teacher trying to tell him how to speak English, Lance would lose it. He leaned back on the seat, his arms spread out and resting on the back of the bench, and in a few seconds, he was out. Sadly, his nap was less than good as he had another demigod dream, which sucked majorly.

Normal demigods would get dreams about the future, or about their mission, or even what a monster is planning at that exact moment. Lance drew the short stick as he was mostly given visions that did jack to explain what _would_ happen, but instead show him a specific moment. It was like Morpheus was saying _Sorry, no more helpful dreams dude._ Lance saw himself, sword out and ready, in a battle ready stance. Percy and Annabeth were with him, their weapons out and ready to fight. next to them and Lance was who he thought was Usagi, Minako, a girl albeit they were in the most skimpy outfits Lance had ever seen (and since he once found the Stolls 'magazine collection', this was saying something).

They were all standing off against something, but Lance could only see himself and the group. He was so busy trying to figure out why every girl (except Annabeth) being in a very revealing outfits, he didn't notice the dream fade until he was just about to wake up. He jolted awake, feeling something happening (his demigod senses were tingling). He saw something that actually surprised him. It was almost exactly like his dream, minus him, Percy, and Annabeth standing off against a darkness.

It was the girls from his dream. Wait, that sounded weird. It was the girls who he dreamed about...never mind. Anyway, it was Usagi and Minako plus all the other girls they met up with. One girl had green hair and green eyes, with the same circlet as the others, except she had an emerald colored jewel, and an extremely short skirt and blue hems/lines (whatever those things were called) on her white vest (They all had white vests with different colors). Another had long, raven colored hair, deep blue eyes, with a ruby red lewel on her circlet and red colors. Next came a girl with chocolate brown hair, tied back into a ponytail, a green jewel in her circlet as well as a green coloring to her outfit, and emerald green eyes.

There was another beside her. She had jet-black raven hair with blue eyes so dark they were near purple. Her circlet had a tear-shaped diamond and her clothes were colored midnight purplish. Now Lance was confused because it was obviously a girl but she looked so . . . boyish. She had close-cut, straw blond hair and grayish-green eyes. Her clothes had a sea-blue color scheme. Her jewel was a darkish green-blue. A girl stood next to her. This girl had flowing green hair (weird) and a sea-green and kind of like a tart blue color scheme to her outfit. Her circlet held a sea-green jewel as well.

The final girl had a dark green hair color and very dark colors on her clothing. Lance couldn't make out any colors in the outfit. The girl had surprisingly amethyst colored eyes and earrings as well as a darkened amethyst crystal on her circlet.

He would have to make a mental note to see who these girls were. Lance noticed movement off to his left. He glanced over to see one of the ugliest monsters he'd seen so far. It had wrinkly brown skin, raggidy brown hair, white fangs, and black eyes with small yellow pupils. As Lance was still in disgust shock, the monster stretched its neck. Lance recoiled a little. That was something new. . . and gross. The girls recoiled back as well. Lance looked at the monster again to see its arms were now stretched, aimed at the girls.

Lance had had enough of this monsters. He shut his eyes to focus, and willed all the nearby water to sneak up on the monster. Once it flowed under the monster's feet, without alerting it, Lance formed a bubble out of the water that encased the monster. He felt a tug in his gut as he shrank the bubble and the monster until the water sphere was no bigger than a marble. He partially opened one eye to see the water sphere, and willed it to freeze solid. With that, he pretended to go back to sleep. _Now that I've found the magical presence I can head back to camp to plan how to bring them to camp without raising suspicion._

After a while at the park, he pushed himself off the bench and headed for his apartment, which thanks to his dad it was free and like an American apartment. He unlocked the door, trudged in, the shut the door behind him. It automatically locked as he pulled off his shoes and fell face first onto his bed. He was asleep as soon as he touched the bed.

**There it is my readers! The first chapter of my newest story! I know, there are a couple of things from AnastasiaPheonix's story, but hey, I did say I would borrow somethings from her story. **

**Until next time: DEUCE!**


End file.
